Zek Timeline
Zek, the Orcish Wastes is a great place to quest at levels 30-35, and offers some additional quests continuing all the way up to level 40. The orcs are quite easy for their level, so players may be able to start some of these quests at level 28 or earlier. recommended level in parentheses Deathfist Orc Series Mess Sergeant Akseltz - on east pier of the Warship Dock # (30) # (31) # (32) # (33) # (34) - continues with Quint Cerlius M.E. Quint Cerlius M.E. - at Three Toe's Watering Hole # (32) # (32) # (33) # (33) # (33) - continues with ''Birchbark Oakleaf Birchbark Oakleaf - at Refuge # (34) # (34) - requires 140 gathering skill # (34) # (34) # (36) - continues with ''Lute Lute and Orca - In a camp behind some trees near Deathfist Lookout # (36) # (37) # (38) # (39) # (40) # (39) # (39) # (39) - leads to the Feerrott Timeline Note: Although the last step of this quest series leads you to the Feerrott Timeline, you can choose to start the Feerrott quests sooner (around level 35). Warship Dock and Fort - up the ladder on the inner wall # (30) # (34) # (34) # (31) # (30) - see Quests With Steps in Common All of the above quests give you a choice of any of the Emerald Hide armor pieces. - near dock - Note: harvesting skills of 140 are required # (31) - requires Gathering skill of 140 # (30) - requires Gathering skill of 140 # (32) - see Quests With Steps in Common # (33) # (37) - requires Forestry and Mining skills of 140 # (33) # (30) # (30) - requires Gathering skill of 90 - in fort # (31) # (32, 36, 40, depending on "stage") (repeatable) # (40) ''' - on dock # (31) - on dock # (31) # (33) # (40) - leads you to The Feerrott # (40, Heroic) - leads you to The Temple of Cazic-Thule Object-Triggered *Tombstone Quests ** (30) ** (35) ** (38) ** (40) *Bootstrutter Quests ** (35) ** (35) ** (35) *Utilitarian Desires series ** (35) - see Quests With Steps in Common ** (38) ** (38) * (35) * (34) - see Quests With Steps in Common * (35, heroic) ** The quest mobs are now solo, but the quest still says heroic * (36) * (37) * (39) Item-Triggered Quests * (35) * (35) * (36) * (37) * (37) * (38, Heroic) * (39, Heroic) * (39) * (41, Epic) Quests With Steps in Common * , , and all require you to kill so it is advisable to do these quests together, if possible. See Also *Additional Zek Quests *For more quests at this level: **Enchanted Lands Timeline **Froglok Timeline *For an extended series of quests in this zone including both solo and heroic quests and a Heritage Quest, see the Green Hoods Timeline. *For quest series at other levels, see the Soloing Timeline. Category:Zek, the Orcish Wastes Quests